


Kings and Queens of Better Yesterdays

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Viktuuri Week 2017 by EmilyY [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Post-Canon, Victuuri Week 2017, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: It’s the morning before the short programme event of the World Championships and Viktor and Yuuri talk in bed.  That’s it; that's the wholedrabblestory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Towards the Sun" by Rihanna

 

 

Yuuri smiles.  He doesn’t have to open his eyes to know that Viktor is staring at his face with a lovestruck expression on his beautiful face.

(“I’m gazing,” Viktor would argue every time Yuuri pointed it out.)

“Morning, Yuura,” Viktor croons.  He entwines their fingers together and kisses Yuuri’s ring finger.

“Morning, Vitya,” Yuuri replies, despite the fact that it’s well past noon by now.  He has to admit, he likes that Viktor’s idea of sleeping until a few hours before competitions has turned into a habit for him as well.  He pulls Viktor’s hand towards him and mirrors the kiss.  Viktor’s entire body moves towards Yuuri as Yuuri does so.

Yuuri opens his eyes; his cheeks burn up when he sees that Viktor’s face is millimetres away from his.

“I was going to kiss you awake,” Viktor pretends to pout.  

“Mm-hmm,” Yuuri mumbles.  

Yuuri hooks his arm around Viktor’s nape and kisses him on the mouth.  He smiles up at Viktor as he pulls away from the kiss.

“Ready to show the world that you’re still their reigning champion?” Yuuri asks. 

Viktor brings Yuuri’s hand up to his cheek, nuzzling into the hand.  “Sure. . . .” his voice trails off, lacking his characteristic confidence.

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asks.  He gently pushes Viktor back so that he can sit up.  Viktor lays his head down in Yuuri’s lap.

“I’m ancient, Yuuri,” Viktor blurts out.  “I  _ know  _ that my programmes are designed to have the highest base scores out of all the skaters.  I  _ am  _ happy that I get to show the world my love for you through my skating instead of just watching you express your love on the ice.  But I can’t help but remember that I’m freakin’ ancient by skating standards.  I’ll be ecstatic if you or Yurio won gold but at the same time, I want that gold, too.  I want the world to see that my love can win just as yours did.”

“Oh, Vitya,” Yuuri sighs.  He kisses the top of Viktor’s hair.  “You don’t have to sweat it.  You are the living legend in the skating world for a good reason.  I’m not just saying this because we happen to have matching rings as a good luck charm.  You belong on the ice just as much as everyone else we’ll be competing against in a few hours.”

Viktor looks up at Yuuri, his eyes shining with love that’s hiding waves of uncertainty.  “You think so?”

Yuuri nods.  “I know so.”

Viktor beams up at Yuu; his smiles doesn’t quite reach his eyes.  “Thank you.”

“You believed in me and my skating when I didn’t.  No matter what happens, I will always stay by your side,” Yuuri whispers.  He cards his fingers through Viktor’s hair in an adagio tempo.

“I’m happy to hear that,” Viktor mumbles.  He makes grabby hands at Yuuri until Yuuri bends down.  Viktor cups Yuuri’s face in his hands as he kisses Yuuri on the tip of his nose before he kisses Yuuri on his slightly chapped lips.  

“You should put on some lip balm,” Viktor jokes.

Yuuri smirks.  “Wanna put it on for me, Vytek?”

Viktor groans, burying his face in-between Yuuri’s thighs.  “It’s too early for those,” he whines, his voice muffled by Yuuri’s thighs.

Grinning, Yuuri flips Viktor’s body over slowly so that he has no choice but to gaze into Yuuri’s eyes.  “Was that a ‘yes’?”

Viktor mirrors Yuuri’s grin.  “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _constructive criticisms are always welcome ^♡^_  
>  **


End file.
